A server is a system of software and computer hardware that responds to requests across a computer network to provide a network service. A server may be on a dedicated computer or the server may be on a host computer. The server may perform a task for a client computer system. The server may serve many client computer systems. If a server fails, then the client computer systems may no longer receive the service the server provides. Many server systems include a group of servers with compatible hardware configurations that may resume services of a main server if the main server were to fail.